


May The Best Man Win

by insaaneflame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Denial of Feelings, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaaneflame/pseuds/insaaneflame
Summary: Following a drunken encounter a few nights before her dad’s wedding, Jess never expected to develop feelings for Harry.Especially not after finding out who he really is...





	1. Chapter 1

The scorching heat hit my legs, covered only by shorts, as I stepped out of my grey mercedes. My pride and joy, and the only major purchase I had ever made in my life.

Sliding my sunglasses off my head and placing them onto my face, I stumbled around to the boot of my car with a sigh, before dragging out my two large grey suitcases.

I had just pulled up in the car park of a stunning castle, where I would be spending the next 5 days. The place was beautiful, and as I looked around in awe at the green, perfectly cut lawn complete with 3 water fountains, I just wished I could have been arriving here in better circumstances.

It was my dad’s wedding venue.

Huffing, I began pulling my heavy cases across the stoned path towards the main entrance.

I was still in slight disbelief that I had even shown up here. My dad and I weren’t exactly close, not after what went down around the time of my mum’s death - 8 years ago. I blamed the whole thing on him, so much so, that I moved out of the house the very second I turned 16, leaving my little sister in the care of my dad, his now-fiancé and their child.

But, 7 years on and I have decided to give my dad another chance at being a part of my life. He had been overly nice to me since we reconciled, and the efforts of his fiancé to make me feel included in their little family made me feel physically sick.

As cliché as it is to hate your future step-mom, I did hate her. With a fiery passion. She was the living example of everything I hated in a person - a pretensious, materialistic, gold-digger. She was never attracted to my dad, she was simply attracted to his propery business, which brought in a crazy amount of cash and therefore a crazy amount of expensive crap for her. He was her trust fund. Merely a puzzle piece in her game for a better life.

Pushing the reception doors open, I expected to be greeted by my dad. After all, he had been the one to insist that I arrive 4 days early. 4 days before this shambles of a wedding took place. I couldn’t help but feel like being here was betraying my mum in some way, but deep down I knew that my mum, being the kindest person with the biggest heart ever to walk on this earth, would have told me not to be so stupid. She would have told me to keep my chin up and do this for my dad. After everything he put her through, she would still want me to support him at a time like this.

I wish I could see my mum again, just one more time. I wish she could continue passing all of her invaluable wisdom onto me. I wish she could teach me how to be as caring and sweet as she was. I just wish I could be more like her.

As I received my room key from the pleasant receptionist, I felt my phone buzz in the back pocket of my denim shorts. Pulling out the rose-gold devise and being greeted with my lock screen - a picture of my beautiful mother - I tapped in my passcode and pulled up my messages.

_**Hi sweetheart. Something has come up at work, so your sister and I won’t be arriving until tomorrow. Keep the guests company tonight. Dad x** _

I shook my head in annoyance, and headed straight for the elevator, taking me to my room, which I hadn’t actually planned on leaving, until I read my dad’s text.

Looking at my watch, I realised it was only 5pm, so I decided on ordering room service before getting very drunk tonight in a sordid attempt to drown my sorrows. That’s one way to entertain the guests, right? My dad can’t say I didn’t try.

I demolished my pizza and fries from room service, before changing into a plain white sweat dress and black sneakers, finished off with a black choker and some light make up. I couldn’t be bothered to make too much effort for the night, but I did take the time to curl my light brown hair, so it hung loosely below my shoulders.

I had never been the most confident girl in the world, but I knew I at least looked semi-presentable tonight. I grabbed my phone and purse before jumping back onto the elevator, taking me down to the floor where the bar was located.

The bar itself was pretty basic, and was in dire need of a make over. Maybe I was just being overly critical of the place, since I was a wedding planner myself, but I couldn’t help but make a list in my head of all the things I would change about it.

The colour scheme.

The shape of the tables.

The seats.

The lighting.

“What can I get you?” The tall and handsome bar man interupted my thoughts. At least there was one good thing about this place.

“Let me get a..” Taking a brief pause, I thought about what my poison should be for the evening. Tequila... Wine... Vodka... Whiskey... “Jameson on the rocks, please.”

Whiskey it is.

I thanked the bar man once again, swirling the caramel coloured liquid before throwing it back. Whiskey might just be the greatest beverage on the planet. And by the time I had drank 3 more glasses, it was definitely doing the trick.

Around me I could see a bunch of people, whom I assumed were guests at my dad’s wedding, but I didn’t bother introducing myself. I didn’t know any of my dad’s friends and I wasn’t planning on getting to know them anytime soon.

As I let my 5th glass of whiskey slide down my throat, I could see out of the corner of my eye, a man looking at me intermittently. He would stare at me, then when I glanced across to meet his gaze, he would look away. I was way too drunk and frustrated to play high school games, so my drunken-self decided to approach him.

“Excuse me, have you got a problem?” I blurted out to the man, who was now staring down intently at his beer bottle. I was standing to the left of him, so I couldn’t get a clear view of his face, but his other features definitely piqued my interest.

He had brown hair, styled in a messy fashion. It wasn’t long but it wasn’t exactly short either. As he raised his head, I was able to see his height. He had to be at least 6 foot as he towered over my small frame.

“Huh?” He mumbled, turning his head around to see who had greeted him in such a way.

It was only then, when I saw his face, that I realised just how sexy he really was. Maybe it was the alcohol running through my body that was exaggerating his appeal, but when I noticed his black shirt had the first 3 buttons undone, giving me an excellent view of his chest and the outlines of some tattoos, I suddenly didn’t mind that he had been staring at me all evening.

“What did you say?” He asked again in confusion as I immediately realised that I had been too busy checking him out to respond to his first question.

“Sorry, that was rude of me.” I laughed, attempting to brush off any unneeded awkwardness. He smiled, showing off his - yes, you guessed it - perfect teeth. It was as if he was the human embodiment of my dream man. Okay, that may have been an over exaggeration, but the alcohol was definitely intensifying my lust. “But you _were_ staring.” I continued, trying to remind myself why I had approached the man in the first place.

“I was. Did I make you uncomfortable?” He asked, his piercing green eyes not leaving my own.

“You’re doing it again.” I subtly bit my lip, hoping he wouldn’t notice my insane attraction to him.

“I can’t help it. You’re very hot.”

“Well it is like 100 degrees outside.”

“Good one.” He laughed. “So are you going to tell me your name?”

“I feel like you need to make a stronger pitch than that.”

Smirking, I watched as the man, whom I still had not found out the name of, shook his head with a smile. “You really are something.”

I continued gazing at him, as he began picking at the label on his bottle of beer.

“That’s a sign of sexual frustration, you know.” I observed.

“What?”

“That.” I pointed to the now peeled off label on his Corona. “Peeling labels can indicate sexual frustration.”

“Yeah?” He smirked. “Maybe you could help me out with that?”

I couldn’t tell if there was any seriousness in what he was saying. After all, he was extremely drunk, and had been meaninglessly flirting with me for the last 5 minutes.

“Don’t hold your breath.” I chuckled, continuing my act of playing hard to get with him. I just hoped he wouldn’t give up.

“I’m gonna guess that you’re a guest at Johnny’s wedding too?” His lips moved connected with the bottle, finishing off the last of his beer.

“You could say that, yeah.” I responded bitterly. There was no way I was telling him that I was infact Johnny’s precious daughter, who he hadn’t bothered with for 5 years.

“It’s a nice place. I’ve gotta give it to them, they’ve picked a nice place.”

“It’s okay, I suppose.” I didn’t mean to sound too blunt, but I couldn’t bring myself to get excited about my dad and Stephanie’s wedding. Every day I deal with weddings, I see venues, I witness the most beautiful love stories, so this really was just another day at the office. Minus the beautiful love story. Their relationship was far from that.

“Wow, your excitement is almost infectious.” His wide smile causing me to break one out too, despite smiling being the last thing I wanted to do.

“There’s so many things I’d rather be doing on a Saturday night, that’s all.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“I don’t know... Curl up on the sofa, see friends, stick pins in my eyes...”

He laughed again, clearly amused by my sarcasm. “I’m glad to find someone that hates weddings as much as I do.”

“I don’t hate weddings.” I stated matter-of-factly. “I’m a wedding planner. I just hate _these_ types of weddings.”

“What do you mean _‘these’_ types of weddings?”

“Just ignore me. I’m drunk.” I laughed, gesturing towards my now-empty whiskey glass. Every part of me hoped that he would just brush off my spur of the moment comment and move on. The last thing I wanted to do was explain my situation with my dad and his fiancé.

He didn’t question me any further on the matter, probably sensing that it was a sensitive subject for me. So as he was lost in his thoughts, I began calling for the bar tender, and he approached me almost instantly.

“Let me get these.” He offered before I even got a chance to place my order.

“No way. I’ll get them. We’re doing shots.” I could see him raise his eyebrows out of the corner of my eye, and I couldn’t tell if he was comfortable or uncomfortable with my suggestion.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done shots.” He remarked casually as the man behind the bar placed 4 tequila shots infront of us, along with lime slices and some salt.

I thanked him, before throwing back my 2 shots, waiting for my new drinking partner to do the same. Laughing, I watched intently as he screwed his face up at the sharp taste.

“I’m Harry, by the way.” He blurted out before giving himself the chance to fully recover from his 2 shots. “Harry Styles.”

“Jessica.” I smiled, and as his hand reached out to touch mine, I felt different than I normally would with human contact, my body was craving more of his touch.

_It’s just the alcohol, Jess._

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Jessica.” We pulled our hands away from eachother, and just as I was about to call the bar tender for yet another drink, Harry spoke again. “What were you drinking before those shots? Jameson? Let me get you another.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-“

“I want to.” Harry interrupted me abruptly, and who was I to argue with him?

“You’re such a gent, Styles.”

Before I knew it, another half hour had passed and the clock behind the bar told me it was 11.30pm. It was still early for me, but my increasing intoxication told me that it was time to call it a night. Harry, having had as much to drink as me, agreed, and we headed for the elevators together.

“I had a lot of fun.” I purred to him as we waited in the private area of reception, placing my hand over the shirt on his forearm in the process.

“As did I.” He beamed.

“Did you now?” I smirked, poking his bare chest that wasn’t covered by his shirt.

Usually my responce to people was, ‘stay at least 3 feet away from me.’ But there was something about Harry Styles that intrigued me. Interested me. I wanted to explore him. Or maybe just his body. I couldn’t fully pinpoint my intentions, thanks to my drunken state.

“I mean, look at you. You’re sexy as fuck.” He responded to my touch by rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his finger tips.

My eyes flickered to his long fingers. I’d heard the rumours about big hands, and tonight, I think I wanted to test the hypothesis for myself. With Harry. I was so attracted to this man. Sure, he looked a little older than me, but from what I’d witnessed tonight, he was on my level. He got me.

We moved in unison, bringing our faces closer to one another, before he pressed his lips to my own. It was clear neither of us were up for messing around tonight, as our tongues immediately began fighting for dominance. Harry winning in the end. He kissed me hard, and we didn’t even bother pulling away from eachother when the elevator arrived. Harry continued to kiss me as he backed me into the small box.

“What... Room... Are you in?” I asked inbetween kisses. I was breathless and disorientated with the sheer passion of our encounter.

“No.” He pulled away abruptly as I glanced up at him in confusion. “Your room.” He demanded, before continuing our kiss.

I squinted my eyes open, turning my head slightly in the kiss, just enough to see the number buttons on the wall.

Pressing number 2, the elevator began ascending to my floor.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flickered open as the bright sunlight seeped through the gap in the curtains. Stretching my arms out, my left hand was met with a still body next to me. Only as the man’s arm began snaking it’s way around my abdomen, did sober thoughts start to fill my mind. Last night was definitely a bit of a blur. The only thing I remembered was meeting the man, who was now softly snoring next to me, at the bar downstairs.

Harry Styles.

 _Oh god._ I definitely had my beer goggles on last night. Don’t get me wrong, he’s hot. Gorgeous even. But he had to be at least 10 years older than me.

I lifted the covers off my body, looking underneath them to find that I was dressed only in my black underwear, and from a quick scan of my room, I saw Harry’s clothes scattered across the floor also.

My movements, however small, seemed to be enough to waken Harry. I watched as his eyes squinted, protecting themselves from the harsh light before he nuzzled his face into my neck.

“What time is it?” He groggily asked.

I propped myself up on my elbows, lifting my body just enough to press the home button on my phone and do a quick time check.

“It’s 6am.” I told Harry, as he too lifted himself to a sitting position. I made sure the bed sheets were covering my modesty, or what I had left of it.

I just wished I could remember what happened last night.

“Shit, I have to go.” Harry sprang out of my bed like a jack-in-the-box and immediately began retrieving his clothes that were spread across my room.

“You’re leaving?” I couldn’t understand why he was in such a rush, especially at this time of the morning.

“Yes. I have so much to do today.” Rubbing his temples, he lifted a pen out of his jacket with his free hand and began scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

“Harry?”

“Huh?” He turned to face me.

“What happened last night? Did we have sex?” I inquired.

“No, nothing happened. We were both too wasted. I think we were making out in the elevator, then as soon as we got here, we took our clothes off and both passed out on the bed.” He explained, pulling on his jeans. “Look, I really do have to go. I’ve left my number on your dresser.”

Harry began approaching me, as I lay still on the bed. When he was close enough, he placed a single kiss to my lips, then another on my forehead.

“Sleep off that hangover. Then text me or call me. I’d really like to see you again, you know, maybe continue what we started? With no alcohol involved?”

I couldn’t help but sport a beaming smile. Not only was he physically beautiful, but he was a great guy on the inside too. As much as I usually ran away from relationships, something told me that I would be sprinting towards this one.

“I’d like that.” I agreed before he picked up his phone and disappeared out the door.

*****

It was well after noon before I heading down for breakfast, or by this time, lunch. Hungover as hell, I opted to just throw on some sweats and pull my hair into a bun.

As I entered the elevator, I got a vague flashback of last night. I think Harry and I shared this elevator, and I’m almost certain we made out the entire time. I hadn’t texted him yet, and a part of me actually considered not bothering. After all, he had ran out of my room this morning faster than Usain Bolt. But, he was sweet. The kisses he planted on my lips and forehead implied to me that he wasn’t just trying to keep me happy by saying he wanted to see me again. I think he genuinely did.

Huffing in frustration at my confusing thoughts, I pulled my phone out of the pocket in my sweat pants. Checking my messages for the first time today, I wasn’t surprised to see that I had texts from both my dad and my sister.

Harry would have to wait.

**_Hi sweetheart. Your sister and I have arrived. Didn’t see you at breakfast, but we’ll be around greeting guests all day. Dad x_ **

My dad had sent the message almost three hours ago. _Oops._

Next I opened the text from my little sister, Alicia.

**_Where are you? Meet us for lunch?_ **

I didn’t bother tapping a reply to either of the messages. I’d see them soon enough. As I exited the elevators into the main reception area, I pulled out the piece of crumbled up paper containing Harry’s number from my purse. Just as I began typing in the phone number to compose a message, my arm was tugged, almost making me drop my phone.

“Woah, what the-“

“Jess!” My sister interrupted my state of confusion and pulled me into an excitable hug. “I’ve missed you.”

Too hungover to even consider her feelings, I bluntly stated, “I saw you last week.” Quickly pulling away from the hug, I re-placed my phone into my pocket.

Harry would have to wait. _Again._

“Dad made me look for you all morning. He even sent me up to your room but you didn’t open the door to me.” She pouted, letting her childish side take over. “You’re in room 204, right?”

“Yes Alicia. I was obviously sleeping.”

“Whatever. How excited are you for the wedding? What are you wearing? What do you think Stephanie’s dress is-“

“God, please stop talking.” I definitely didn’t want to seem like a horrible human being, but my splitting headache meant that my irritatingly happy 16 year old sister was the last person I wanted to deal with.

“How much did you have to drink last night?” Alicia asked, eyeing me up and down, almost with a look of disgust.

“A lot.” I shrugged.

“Well, you better brighten up because dad wants us to have lunch together.” She gestured towards the restaurant, just to the left of the reception.

“Fine. Just give me a minute.” I reasoned, hoping I’d get a few free minutes to allow me to text Harry. But, my sister was having none of it.

“No, Jess. Now! You’ve been awal all morning.” Huffing, she grabbed my arm once more, pulling me towards the dining room. “Come on.”

As I was forced into the restaurant, my eyes immediately darted to my dad, who was sitting at a table right in the middle of the room, 3 menus in hand.

“Hi dad.” I exhaled, preparing myself for the the onslaught of questions that was on its way.

“Jessica... Where have you been?” His voice sounded mainly concerned, but I could sense a slight frustration from him.

“For god sake, I was sleeping.”

“Until 2 in the afternoon?”

“Yes. I had a late night.” I stated matter-of-factly, seeing my little sister smirk in the background. There was no way I would be telling my dad that I got insanely drunk last night and ended up in bed with one of his wedding guests.

“Clearly.” He huffed. “Anyway, I want your professional opinion, as a wedding planner and all.”

“I’m already gracing you with my presence. Isn’t that enough?” I retorted.

“I just wanted to know what you think of the place.”

“It’s okay.” I reported, giving my dad a similar answer to the one in which I gave Harry yesterday. I wasn’t going to give much away from my tone or expression.

“Just okay? God, Stephanie’s going to hate it, isn’t she?”

“Just stop, will you?” I demanded, rubbing my temples again. My head still pounding, I downed a large cup of water and slammed the glass back onto the table. “I check out wedding venues for a living, so I’m sorry that I’m not excited about something that I see everyday.”

Scanning my eyes around the restaurant in search of a waiter to get me another drink, I scoped out Harry. He was stood at the bar area, just to my right, sipping on a cup of coffee whilst flicking through his phone. I wondered if he was waiting on me texting him, and a part of me was hoping that he was.

My dad began talking about the venue, the food that would be on the menu for guests and other wedding-related things, so I zoned out, taking the opportunity to pull out my phone and send a quick text to Harry. I wasn’t sure what to say, but I knew that I needed to keep it casual. I definitely couldn’t seem too keen or desperate.

**_Hey, it’s Jess._ **

I placed my phone onto my lap, and sat back to watch as a smile appeared on Harry’s face.

_He was waiting on my text. I knew it._

“Jessica! Are you listening?” My dad rudely intruded on my thoughts. I looked towards him, seeing a look of frustration appear.

“Sorry - I’m all ears.”

“I was asking you what you thought of the colour scheme...”

“Uh-huh.” I nodded. “Yeah, it’s great.” Ending my part in the conversation quickly, I continued semi-listening as my dad rambled on.

And on.

And on.

I hadn’t even noticed Harry typing a reply until my phone vibrated on my leg.

**_I was starting to think that you had forgotten about me._ **

I smirked. There was no way I could forget about him, even if I wanted to. But I wasn’t about to let him know that.

**_No, I’ve just been busy. Sorry._ **

He still hadn’t spotted me, infact, he hadn’t spotted anyone. His head was in his phone the whole time.

**_That’s good to know. Last night was fun, and I meant what I said this morning._ **

I vividly remembered what he had told me. _I’d really like to see you again._ I re-read his text and panicked. How was I supposed to respond to that?

**_Yeah?_ **

I shot back, trying to sound casual but failing miserably. It was a stupid reply. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

**_For sure. Can I see you again?_ **

Harry responded immediately. I turned my head slightly, just enough to see that he was still sitting in the same position.

Adding in a couple of nods here and there to keep my dad happy and convince him that I was infact listening to his conversation, I typed up another message.

**Yes. I’ll be around.**

The very second that I sent the text, I noticed Harry jumping off his stool at the coffee bar and beginning to stride towards the exit. But before he made it, my dad stood up, waved his hand in the air, and called Harry over to our table.

My eyes landed on the man that I was in bed with last night. The man that I was exchanging texts with. The man that I had just agreed to spend another night with.

Harry shook my dad’s hand, pulling him in for brief side hug, before his gaze landed on me. His shiny green eyes widened and the realisation seemed to paralyse him for a moment. He didn’t move, didn’t speak. He just looked at me, completely perplexed.

“Harry, this is Jess - my daughter.”

My dad spoke, evidentally not realising what was going on in Harry’s mind. He didn’t even seem to notice us staring at each other in sheer shock, as he continued.

“Jess, this is Harry - my best friend and the best man at the wedding.”


	3. Chapter 3

I felt sick to my stomach. My eyes were as wide as those of a deer in headlights. I could almost feel the colour drain from my face.

I looked up to see Harry sporting an extremely similar look to mine. It was clear he was panicking as much as me in that moment.

My dad would murder him if he knew that Harry was even anywhere near my bed. He couldn’t find out, and I now had to make it my life mission that he didn’t.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Alicia commented with smirk as I gulped another glass of water. It was moments like this I wish I had a tequila tap at hand.

“We actually met last night.” Harry finally spoke. His expression was emotionless and I couldn’t tell if he was about to admit to my dad the extent to what happened the previous night or if he was going to keep his mouth shut about the truth. I just hoped he would decide on the latter.

“Did you?” My dad beamed. At least I knew that he had no idea. “She kept you entertained, I hope?”

“I am here, you know.” My words were finally coming back to me. Even though I still wished that a hole in the ground would swallow me up, I knew I had to act normal if I didn’t want my dad to suspect anything.

“Oh she definitely kept us entertained.” Harry smirked. He was now so smug and I was quite frankly taken aback that he wasn’t feeling guilty. He was shocked, undoubtedly, but there was no sign of guilt in that moment.

I wasn’t close with my dad, and hurting him wouldn’t keep me awake at night. Maybe this could even play out to my advantage. As a sort of revenge for what he did to my mom. But I had to remind myself what my mom would think of that. She would be so disappointed in me that that thought had even crossed my mind. I could almost hear her saying those finals words to me, right before her delicate blue eyes fluttered shut for the last time.

_Don’t blame him._

My mom’s words were the only reason I was here today. The only reason that I even considered speaking to my father again. I couldn’t ignore what she had said to me. No matter how much I disagreed with it, I had to move on with my life, and forgive, just like she taught me to.

Then there was Harry. I couldn’t allow Harry to be just a pawn in my game to get back at my dad. I hadn’t even known the man for 24 hours yet, but I already knew that I couldn’t bring myself to treat him in that way. He was my dad’s best friend. Harry couldn’t hurt him like that. I couldn’t come in between their friendship.

“I bet she did.” Alicia chimed in a few seconds later, with a laugh. Thankfully she was just making a joke about how drunk I was, not the fact that I had hooked up with Harry.

“And on that note... I’ll see you later.” I announced to the table, pushing my chair back, before grabbing my purse and phone.

I needed to be as far away from this situation as possible.

“But your lunch-“ My dad began, but I didn’t bother giving him a chance to finish his sentence.

“I’m not hungry.” And with that, I marched towards the exit of the restuarant, leading me into the main reception.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed my eyes, before pressing the button to call the elevator. I stood waiting for a couple of minutes until I felt a large hand on shoulder.

“You made a quick exit.” A familiar deep and appealing voice spoke from behind me.

“I could say the same about you this morning.”

“You didn’t tell me you were Johnny’s daughter.” He commented, almost nonchalantly. _How was he being this calm?_

“Well you didn’t tell me you were Johnny’s best man!” I shrieked, echoing his words. Clearly I was speaking too loudly for Harry’s liking, because he immediately directed me towards one of the gardens.

Neither of us spoke another word until we were outside. Harry looked around the small area of lawn he had taken us to, making sure we were safely away from prying ears.

“You should have told me he was your dad, Jessica.” Harry broke the silence. Now that we were in a more private place, his relaxed facade seemed to drop.

“I didn’t think it was relevant.” I admitted honestly. Of all the guests that were around last night, what were the chances that the one I ended up in bed with, was my dad’s best man?

“Well, it evidentally was!” He raised his voice, getting more frustrated with me by the moment.

I couldn’t understand why he was so smug and not bothered earlier, but now he was angry at me. Maybe with my dad in that moment, he was still in disbelief. I guess that would explain his odd reaction.

“Can you stop yelling at me?”

“Please tell me you’re over 18.” He half questioned, half stated.

“I’m 16...” I joked, but the way his eyes widened in horror told me that it was too soon to make light of this situation. Just as he was about to scream at me again, I put him straight. “I was joking. I’m 23.”

“Well that’s something.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me how old you are?” I asked, now curious to find out if he was the same age as my father. Harry definitely looked younger.

“38.”

_Shit._

“Nothing happened. It’s not as if we slept together, right? We kissed, that’s it. Nothing more.” Harry played with the many rings on his fingers. It was almost as if he was reasoning with himself, trying to convince himself that what had gone on between us last night, wasn’t really all that bad. And I guess it wasn’t.

He would never go there with me again, and as much as I hoped he would, I had to accept it. Whatever thing I thought Harry and I could be, was no more.

Pulling out a packet of cigarettes, I placed the stress reliever between my teeth and lit the end. Inhaling the smoke, I sighed in appreciation as the tension left my body.

“Smoking is bad for you.”

“What’s it to you?” I retorted.

“I’m standing right here while you’re smoking in my face...”

“You can leave then.” I continued smoking my cigarette. “You’ve made things pretty crystal clear.”

“What have I made crystal clear?” Harry asked, not fully understanding what I was talking about.

“That last night was a one time thing.”

“I know what I said this morning but-“

“I get it, Harry.” I interrupted him.

“If the circumstances were different-“

“I said I get it. It’s not as if I’m bothered about it.” _I totally was bothered._ “I barely know you.”

His expression seemed to drop to one of disappointment. My acting must have been better than I anticipated.

I took one final inhale before throwing my cigarette down on a small area of concrete ground and putting it out with my foot.

Before Harry could say anything else, I walked away, knowing that all I wanted to do was kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Just a second!” I yelled as I heard yet another knock on the door of my room. I had been ignoring it for a few minutes, but the person on the other side did not show any signs of giving up.

It was nearing midnight, and I was lying on my bed in just my red lace underwear and the remainder of my makeup from earlier in the day, definitely not expecting any visitors. Pressing my TV onto mute, I quickly threw on a robe whilst scrambling towards the door.

“So I did remember your room number correctly.” Were the first words spoken as I opened the door, only to be greeted by Harry.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, securing my robe by tying a knot at one side.

“We need to talk.”

“We said everything we needed to earlier today.” I admitted, not entirely sure why he was at my room again. He told me we couldn’t spend any more time together, and I assured him that I understood.

Yet, here he was.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” Harry smirked, his eyes scanning up and down my body as I moved to the side to let him inside of my room. My robe sat just below my ass, so my bare legs were on view to him. “You look good.”

I smiled at his casual remark, but quickly snapped myself back to reality and responded to the compliment the only way I knew how, by completely bypassing it. “I’m serious, what do you want Harry?”

“I told you, I want to talk.” He sniggered, almost as if he knew I was purposely avoiding his attempts to be sweet. _Yep, he was totally on to me._ “About us.”

“There is no us.” I bluntly retorted, watching as his previously smug face completely dropped. “Is there?” I retracted, not sure whether I was questioning myself or Harry at this point.

“This morning I thought that I wanted to see if there could be.”

_... And now you know who my dad is, you don’t._

“I get it, Harry. Let’s not go through this again-“

_Please don’t remind me of what I can’t have._

“For god sake Jessica. Listen to me!” He snapped, causing my gaze to drop to the ground. I was never usually one for backing down, but Harry’s outburst shocked me. He was frustrated with me. So damn frustrated.

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“This morning I _thought_ that I wanted to see where this could go. But now, I _know_ that I want to.”

I was surprised. A good surprised. It was the last thing I ever expected to hear from him, and my non-trusting self couldn’t help but question it.

“May I ask what changed your mind?”

“Just you.” He smiled, displaying his dimples.

“God, you’re so cliché.” I laughed. If anything was going to happen between us, Harry would have a lot to learn about me.

My exes would call me cold and unaffectionate, but that wasn’t strictly true. I just hated anything lovey-dovey or romantic. I hated clinginess. And most importantly, I hated relationships.

I had never met anybody that piqued my interest quite like Harry. My exes were fine. Nice, even. But they didn’t intrigue me, nor did they satisfy me in any way - physically or mentally. Most of them found it impossible to hold an intellectual conversation, and for this reason, relationships had just never interested me.

Harry needed to know that I wouldn’t be overly comfortable jumping into a relationship with him. Sure, I’d be up for having fun, but I couldn’t promise him that I would ever be after anything more.

“You’re smiling though, so my clichés must be working.” He continued.

“I wouldn’t bet on that, Styles.” I watched as Harry joined me in laughing again. In the couple of conversations that we had had thus far, the banter seemed to flow between us, and for a moment, I found myself forgetting who Harry was.

_My dad’s best friend._

_The best man at his wedding._

_Earth to Jess._

Harry helped me in getting back to reality when he placed his hand on my arm, feeling his fingertips through the thin but fluffy material of the white robe that I was wearing.

“No.” I shook my head, shrugging away from his soft touch. “What am I doing? You’re my dad’s-“

“Best friend. I know.” He interrupted my outpour of thoughts.

“He would kill you, Harry. I don’t think you understand. He would literally chop your balls off.”

“I know.” He echoed his words from a few seconds prior, adding in a cheeky smirk. And there it is was, his smugness making yet another appearance.

_He just didn’t care, did he?_

His hand retreated back to my body, but this time it lingered around the knot I had tied to keep my robe around me. He traced his fingertips over it and around it, teasing me more and more. I think it was his way of checking I wanted this too, before he jumped right in.

As wrong as it was, he was attractive and I knew I would be in for a great night.

I wanted this. _I needed this._

Growing impatient, I carefully moved his hand away with my own, and untied the knot myself, letting him know I was most definitely ready.

As the robe slid down my shoulders, his emerald eyes raked my half-naked body. Harry reached his arm out, using his fingertips to trace the lacy waistband of my panties, before bringing his other hand up to do a similar action with my bra.

“You have excellent taste in lingerie.” He remarked casually, continuing his movements. His fingers that were on my panties, dipped inside them ever so slightly, but were still no where near the very place I was so desperate for him to touch.

He was teasing me so bad right now. And he knew exactly what he was doing.

_Two could play that game._

“Do I now?” I giggled slightly, backing away from his touch entirely. I turned around and began walking towards my bed, giving him a full view of my ass.

But before I made it any further, I felt Harry grab my forearm, spinning me around, and before I knew it, he had lifted me into his arms, my legs automatically encircling his waist.

“I don’t take too kindly to teasing, Jessica.” He purred, beginning his attack on my neck. He kissed, sucked, licked, giving little bites along the way, and I was positive that he was set on leaving marks. A lot of them.

His hands travelled from my waist to grab my ass, all while he worked his mouth up from my neck, to my jawline, finally retreating to my mouth. I kissed him back. Hard. But I was no match for him. His tongue dominated mine, and I couldn’t help but think maybe he was teaching me a lesson.

_I don’t take too kindly to teasing, Jessica._

I moaned into the kiss, and I could feel Harry smirking. One of his hands moved from my ass, to inbetween my legs, and he began rubbing me through the thin fabric of my panties as I wrapped my arms his neck even tighter for security. Repeating the action he had carried out on me just seconds prior, I started to kiss his neck, before moving back to his mouth.

Suddenly, Harry lowered me down, planting my feet back onto the ground.

“Get on the bed.” He ordered and I was loving the dominant side of him. “Lie on your back.” I instantly obliged, my bare back connecting with the cold sheets.

I didn’t dare say a word as I followed his instructions, and Harry was quick to join me on the bed. He parted my legs slightly and kneeled between them, his arms now on either side of my body to prop himself up. He began a trail of kisses from my neck to my chest, not wasting any time in reaching around my back, to unclasp my bra.

Throwing it behind him to land somewhere in my room, he focused his attention back onto me as he touched my boobs and expertly kissed them and sucked gently.

“So hot.” He murmured under his breath, almost quiet enough to make me think that he was talking to himself, until he continued. “You’re so fucking hot.”

I simply smiled in responce. _He was so fucking hot._ Harry’s kisses moved down past my stomach, eventually reaching the waistband of my panties, where he made quick work of sliding them off and throwing them onto the growing pile of my lingerie on the floor.

That was when I realised I was now completely nude, while Harry was still fully clothed. I moved to sit up on the bed, planning in my mind to remove Harry’s clothing, but he was having none of it.

“I said, lie on your back.” He pushed me down harshly, before jumping off the bed, and kneeling at the end of it. He pulled my legs to the edge, so that they were resting over his shoulder. Harry now completely between my thighs.

His slow kisses began at the top of my legs, gradually getting closer and closer to my core. I knew what was coming and he was delibertaly building the anticipation.

The kisses on my thighs stopped and I instantly felt his tongue on the place I craved him most. I moaned, while he moved one of his hands to my stomach, securing me in place on the bed. I could feel my moans getting louder and louder as he continued to flick his tongue and suck on my clit.

“Oh my god.” I gasped as my whole body tensed, and I reached for the bed sheets beside me, grabbing whatever I could. “Shit.”

My groans let Harry know I was nearing my high, and his reaction was to insert a finger into my now dripping core, combining the two types of pleasure.

“Mmmm, Harry.” I all but whimpered, as the pleasurable feeling continued to build in the pit of my stomach. My hips jerked upwards and my breathing came in the form of quick panting. He didn’t stop as the waves of pleasure radiated throughout my entire body, sending me over the edge right in his mouth.

“Fucking hell.” Panting as he removed his mouth from me, I watched as he licked his lips, savouring every drop of the result of my pleasure.

“Good, huh?” He smirked, knowing full well he had just given me one of the best nights I had had in a long time. Good was an understatement. He was amazing. More amazing than I ever would have guessed. More amazing than I had ever had before.

_I should return the favour, right?_

I copied Harry in standing up from the bed, and planted a quick kiss to his mouth, tasting myself slightly on his lips. My fingers found the end of his shirt, and I immediately broke my mouth away from his own to pull it up and over his head, giving me a fantastic view of his now-slightly familiar tattoos.

Running my fingers down his torso to reach his crotch, I palmed him over his jeans before beginning to work on the button and zipper. It didn’t take me long to pull his pants down his legs, Harry helping me in repeating my actions with his boxers.

I dropped to my knees before him and teased him by placing a few soft, open mouthed kisses to his dick, which was standing to attention before me.

_God, he was big._

Harry clearly wasn’t up for my games, grabbing my hair, causing my neck to tilt and look up towards him. He bit his lip as I licked my own, him giving me a look as if to say: _get on with it._

I directed my attention back to his member, licking all the way up from the bottom of his shaft, to the top. I circled the tip with my tongue, closing my eyes to maintain my focus.

“Look at me, baby.” Harry demanded as I continued to suck and swirl my tongue along his large manhood. I obeyed his orders, and flickered my eyes open, looking up to meet his gaze.

I began to take him deeper into my mouth, moaning slightly to cause vibrations that I was sure would drive him crazy. His groans grew louder in responce and I continued my actions.

“Yes, keep going.” He panted, completely out of breath but his hands remained fixed in my wavy, thick hair.

It wasn’t long before I felt him twitch in my mouth and I was sure he was close. Hearing his desperation for some release, I began massaging his balls and upped my speed even more, knowing I had him right in the palm of my hand. Just seconds later, I felt a warm, salty liquid fill my mouth and I took in his whole length again, so it went straight down my throat.

Swallowing almost every drop, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stood to my feet, sporting a smug smile. _Damn, I was good._

Harry took my hand, encouraging me to take the few small steps back to the bed.

“What, you wanna go again?” I laughed, but I was quickly informed that I had the wrong idea, when he shook his head no.

“Not yet.” He smiled devilishly. _That was coming later._ “Just... Lay with me?”

*****

“There’s one thing I don’t get...” I began, getting ready to find out how Harry could be so casual about this entire situation. We had just hooked up a couple of hours ago and now we were lying in my bed, our limbs entangled with one anothers. “Why aren’t you bothered about what my dad will say?”

“I never said I was going to tell him, or anyone for that matter.”

 _Oh, now I get it._ I was going to be his dirty little secret. Probably just someone to fulfill his little fantasy about fucking someone almost 15 years younger.

_But what worried me most was: why was I somewhat okay with this?_

I mean, it’s not as if I wanted a full blown relationship with Harry. I barely knew him. But at the same time, surely I should want more for myself than a fuck-buddy style acquaintance with a 38 year old.

My mind was going into overload. And Harry could tell.

“That’s not to say I _want_ to keep you a secret. But I think it’s best for all of us right now, if we just keep this to ourselves.”

I nodded in agreement, tracing the tattoos on his chest with my fingers. I was relaxed and I could have stayed like that for a very long time.

My contentment was brought to an abrupt end, when Harry shot up to a sitting position. I watched as he looked to the clock and realised that it was approaching 3am.

“Shit, I didn’t realise it was so late.” He jumped off the bed and began retrieving his shirt and pants. “I have to get going.”

“You’re leaving again?” I asked, worried that this was going to become a pattern. Why did he always have to leave so instantaneously?

“I have to be back for Kayl-“ He began casually, but quickly corrected himself. “I - I mean, I have to be up early in the morning so I want some sleep before then.”

“Ok...” I responded hesistantly. I hated being lied to, and he was evidentally lying to me right now.

“I’ll text you.” Harry had now re-dressed himself, and headed over to my side of the bed, planting a kiss to my forehead, then my nose, followed by a deeper one to my lips.

“Bye.”

“You’re not pissed with me, are you?”

_Well duh._

“No.” I shook my head lightly and rolled my eyes. _I definitely was more than pissed right now._

“Good.” He smiled, not catching my drift. “I’ll see you soon.” As he leaned down to press another kiss to my lips, I turned my head to the side, so he only got my cheek.

It must have obvious that I was annoyed by now, but somehow Harry seemed utterly clueless.

I needed to find out why he kept rushing off, and what or even worse, _who_ , he needed to get back to.

I only knew one thing for sure:

He was hiding something.


	5. Chapter 5

The provoking noise of my phone dancing across the bedside table awoke me from my light slumber, informing me that I had a new text message.

Huffing, I propped myself up on my elbows and began reaching around for my phone in the total darkness. When I finally retrieved it, the device notified me that it was infact only 7am.

_Who the hell was texting me at this time?_

I tapped in my passcode and brought up my message screen.

_**Any plans for today?** _

_Harry._

_Harry had texted me._

I smiled to myself, it now being confirmed that he wasn’t going to actively avoid me today, or ignore me after getting what he wanted last night.

_**It’s 7am, Harry. I’ve only had 3 hours sleep.** _

I typed back in responce, mildly irritated that he had woken me up at such an unreasonable hour. But, I was still happy he had reached out. I could barely keep my eyes open as I sent another message.

**_And to answer your original question; Yes, I do have plans._ **

It only took him a few seconds to reply, and I have to admit, I was pleasantly surprised at how quick he was... _For a 38 year old._

_**I’ve left you alone for a whole 3 hours, I couldn’t bring myself to wait much longer. Do you think your ‘plans’ have room for a little one?** _

I smiled to myself like an idiot. He missed me. He wanted to text me. He wanted to see me. He couldn’t wait any longer.

_Play it cool, Jessica._

_**I mean, if you’re asking if you can tag along, then of course. I’m not sure how little you are though.** _

Hitting send on the flirtacious yet risky message, I wasn’t quite sure how ‘cool’ I was playing it. Usually with guys, I was fine, playing hard to get and what not. But with Harry, I was finding my go-to strategy increasingly difficult.

_**Yeah? Where are we heading to?** _

Before I had the chance to craft a responce, Harry sent another one.

_**And I think you found out last night how not-little I am.** _

_God, he’s arrogant._

_**I’m heading into town to find something to wear for the wedding.** _

I sent back, hoping that he would still be happy enough to come along. I knew that clothes shopping for me wouldn’t exactly be the most exciting thing for him, especially when I would be stressed about finding an outfit on time. _Why did I leave it so late?_

_**Your disorganisation is making me anxious.** _

I smiled and tapped in another message, confirming the details.

_**Whatever. Meet me at my room at 10am.** _

Harry didn’t respond and within minutes, I had fallen back asleep.

*****

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Shit. Harry was here. Already._

I must have slept for a full 3 hours. At this point, I was still in my pyjamas with no make-up on, and Harry was the last person I wanted to see when I was in that state.

_Knock._

_Knock._

“Coming!” I yelled at the closed door, mainly just to make the agonisingly annoying sound stop. Pausing at the mirror on my way to answer the door, I brushed my hair with my fingertips and threw on my white robe.

“Hi.” Harry murmured as I came face to face with him when the door swung open.

“Hey.” I smiled, stepping aside to let him in. He was dressed in black pants and a purple casual shirt, a few buttons at the top were left open, showing the outline of his sparrow tattoos. _Damn. He looked good._

I dropped my gaze to my own body, noting how disgusting I looked, especially next to him. “Let me just throw on some sweat pants.”

Grabbing my pants from my open suitcase at the edge of the room, I carried them into the bathroom along with a hoodie and some underwear. I changed quickly, and within 5 minutes, I was all set.

“You look good.” Harry remarked as I exited the bathroom. He had to be lying. I was more than aware of how horrendous I was looking this morning. _3 hours is not enough beauty sleep._

“I have dark circles under my eyes and my sweats haven’t been washed in 5 days.” I laughed, making a joke at my own expense and once again, responding to a compliment in a sarcastic way.

I think sarcasm was my defence mechanism. My safe place. In my mind, if I never let anyone flatter me, then no one could hurt me.

“You’ve gotta learn to take compliments, Jessica.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I nodded my head and pulled him towards the door.

The nearest town to the wedding venue was around 15 miles, so whilst in the elevator, descending for reception, we decided that it would be best to drive.

“Come on, before my dad sees us leaving together.” I gestured for Harry to follow me towards my car at a quicker pace. The last thing I needed was difficult questions from my father. Not that it was particuarly any of his business, but still, I was positive that we would be quizzed if he managed to spot us getting into a car together. Especially since we were supposedly only introduced yesterday.

“Nice car. I like it.” Harry smirked, as I pressed the button on my keys to open the door, the wing mirrors flinging out automatically.

“Glad you approve, Styles.” I retorted, jumping into the driver’s seat and starting my car almost immediately, making sure we got out of the area as soon as possible.

“Guessing daddy bought it for you, huh?” He broke the brief silence as I smoothly pulled out onto the main road.

“What makes you think that?” I answered somewhat defensively. My father owned a successful property business, so it wasn’t uncommon for people around me to assume that he had provided me with all the luxuries in my life, but in reality, that couldn’t be further from the truth. “My dad hasn’t bought me a single thing since I left the house when I was 15 years old. In fact, if you must know, I’ve barely spoken to him.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Well, believe it.” I stated. “I’ve worked my ass off ever since I was 16, balancing school, college, 2 jobs, care home bills, all by myself.”

Harry’s eyes widened. I think he must have assumed I was a spoilt little daddy’s girl, but he really couldn’t be any more wrong.

I wasn’t ready to open up to him fully yet, but he looked at me as if he wanted more explanation. “My grandmother, she had been suffering from dementia for a few years, and when I moved in with her at 15, I was her carer. But her health deteroriated, and I ended up having to move her to a care home, which obviously, I had to find the money to pay for. My dad was no where to be seen.”

“I’m sorry, Jess.” He ceased playing with the rings on his fingers, and instead placing his left hand on my knee, rubbing gently.

“I hate it when people say that.” I shrugged his hand away. “You have nothing to be sorry about. My dad on the other hand, he still has a lot of grovelling to do, but we’re getting there. I think.”

“You seem like quite the golden child, I thought you guys were super close now.”

“No, definitely not me. I think Alicia has that one covered.” I was never the favourite, even when my mom was alive, my father always had a closer bond to my sister. Maybe that was simply because I could easily see through his sneaky and secretive behaviour.

“He talked about you all the time, you know. Wondering how you were, what you did every day, just wanting to text you and talk to you.”

_I find that hard to believe._

“Yeah, cause he tried so hard to be a part of my life.” I replied, full of sarcasm. “He wasn’t exactly banging the door down to see me, Harry.”

“Why did you move out? Stop speaking to him?” He continued quizzing me.

“That’s a story for another day.” I sighed, wanting nothing more than for this conversation to end. _Fast._ “I’m sure you know the basics.”

“I don’t know anything beyond you moving out after your mother died.” Harry admitted. Clearly my father hadn’t been as open to his best friend as I originally thought. I would have to tell him the truth eventually, but for now, I couldn’t let his opinion of my father change. I couldn’t make Harry hate him, at least not 2 days before the wedding.

“I said another time.”

He nodded in understanding, and I returned my concentration to the narrow road ahead of me. It seemed as if the further we drove down the little country road, the further we were going from civilisation. There was nothing around us, except green fields, and the occassional tiny cottage, but Harry, with his iPhone maps in hand, assured me that we were going the correct way.

It was another 20 minutes before an old rusty and worn road sign came into view.

**Willowdale Town Centre.**

_Finally._

The English countryside wasn’t somewhere I had been before, but in my head, I always imagined the towns to have cobble stones and architecturally beautiful buildings.

I was correct.

Willowdale was exactly what I had pictured in my mind, and I was more than excited to explore it. I parked my car in the secluded corner of the compact parking lot, hoping to use the surrounding trees as shade from the sun. I hated summer and the heat that came with it.

Jumping out of my car and slamming the door shut, I waited for Harry to do the same before locking it. I threw my purse on my shoulder, and was surprised when Harry suddenly gripped my hand. I gave him a questionning look, but he just shurgged and began walking me towards the rows of shops.

“What if someone sees?” I cautiously inquired, dropping my gaze down to our interlinked fingers.

“Your dad is at the venue all day sorting things out, so I think we’re pretty safe.” He explained with a small smile. I let out an exhale, hoping to relax now that he had assured me of my dad’s location.

The town wasn’t very big, so it wasn’t long before I came across a clothing boutique. Venturing in, I wasn’t so sure that I would find anything to wear to the wedding, as nothing really stood out as my style. But, I wasn’t giving up. If I had to stay here all day to find even a medicore dress, then I would.

Harry followed me around from rail to rail like a lost puppy, occassionally lifting a dress and holding it up against himself to ask my opinion.

“How about I just pick the ugliest thing I can find and wear it? That could be ironic.” I laughed, giving up entirely on my search to find the perfect dress. Why was I making this much effort anyway? I couldn’t care less about my dad’s wedding.

Maybe deep down, I wanted to impress Harry. I hoped he would see me and just _want_ me.

_I mean, a repeat of last night would be a bonus too._

“Oooh...” I cooed, eyeing up the only decent article of clothing I had managed to find in the entire store. It was a simple black bodycon dress, with cut out shoulders and some lace detail at the top. Coming to just above my knees, I figured it was sexy yet classy. “This. I like this.”

“You can’t wear black. It’s not a funeral.” Harry smirked, although the way his eyes were raking up and down the dress, I could tell that he most definitely approved.

“That’s where you stand corrected, Styles. It’s my dad’s funeral if he’s marrying Stephanie.” I laughed to indicate that I was joking, but in reality, there was some truth behind my remark. “But then again, equally, it’s her funeral if she’s marrying my father. Maybe they’re perfect for each other.”

“If you told me what went down between you guys, then maybe I could see the humour in that.” He commented, pushing me for more information. It was as if he was poking at a ticking time bomb, sooner or later, it would explode, and I would go crazy at him.

It’s not that I didn’t want to explain all the horrible things both Stephanie and my father had done to my family in the past, I just didn’t feel entirely ready to confide in _him._ After all, I barely knew the guy, and it had always taken me quite some time to place my trust into someone.

Composing myself, I placed my index finger over his lips. “Another time.” I echoed my words from earlier in the day, before beginning to stride towards the changing room. “Wait here.” I called back to Harry over my shoulder.

I quickly tried on the dress, finding that it fitted perfectly. As I made my way to the cashier, out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry sitting on the customer sofas.

“So I don’t get a preview of the dress?” I heard his voice radiate from behind me, before feeling a large hand on my shoulder.

Smiling, I decided to tease him slightly. “Nuh uh.” I shook my head. “You’ll have to wait until the wedding day.”

“Isn’t that tradition only for the bride and groom?”

“I’m expanding it.” I giggled, looking through my purse for my credit card.

“I can get this.” Harry said, reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet.

“Absolutely not.” I instantly exclaimed. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel like he had to buy me things, or that I was only with him for his money. I reached the cashier my own card, and tapped in my pin code.

Soon we were headed out of the store, and back onto the main street.

“Where to next?” Harry asked, placing his hand into my own again. “How about some food?”

“Sure. I never turn down food.” I laughed, feeling my stomach growl slightly at the meer thought of nourishment. “Pizza?”

“Whatever the lady wants.”

*****

“That has to be one of the best pizzas I’ve ever had.” Were the first words out of Harry’s mouth as he finished his last slice of pizza from the Italian restaurant we had finally settled on.

“Really? In all _your_ years.” I laughed at my own snide joke about Harry’s age. Although, in reality, it didn’t bother me in the slighest.

“Hilarious.” He huffed, but I could tell by his hidden smirk that he had found it as funny as I did.

“That’s something I never thought you’d describe me as.”

“I know. You’re not _that_ funny.”

“Oh god no, I’m the funniest person I know. I meant that I didn’t think you’d describe me as that, because your sense of humour is quite frankly, less than adequate.” I continued to chuckle at Harry’s expense.

Once we finished our food and drinks, there was another mild altercation as to who was going to pay the bill. Of course, Harry insisted and wasn’t having any of it when I offered to pay half.

“Fine. But I’m buying you a drink tonight.” I eventually gave in, subtly suggesting that we meet up again later in the evening.

“Deal.”

We walked back to my car together, hand in hand. I was thankful for Harry. Thankful that he made me forget about all of the crap that had been running through my mind, and focus on the moment at hand.

Just me and him.

_Jess and Harry._

_Harry and Jess._

I was shook from my thoughts when my body was pushed gently against the side of my car, and I felt a pair of lips press harshly against my own.

He deepened the kiss almost immediately, before beginning to pepper my neck with kisses.

“Harry.” I purred, letting out a small moan as he nibbled at one of the sensitive spots right below my ear. “Not here.” I ran my hands through his soft curls, and gently pulled his lips back up to my own. We shared another heated kiss before breaking away, both of us slightly breathless.

Laughing, I glanced down towards his now prominent buldge that I could feel pressing against my thigh.

_Someone was getting excited._

”I think we should go.” I teased, running my hand over the fabric covering his crotch area, whilst placing a few open mouthed kisses to his lips, then his jaw line and finally, his nose.

I pulled my hand away, patted him on the shoulder, and got into the driver’s seat, having only one thing on my mind...

Getting Harry back to my hotel room. And fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, work has been crazy then a few days ago, I broke my finger at work so it’s taking me ages to type at the moment. I’m hoping the next update won’t take as long though. Please let me know what you guys think so far!


	6. Author’s Note

Hi guys, I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in such a long time. I’ve been super busy with school and work, but now I have some more time on my hands, I hope to get more updates up for you! 

Chapter 6 is almost finished :)


End file.
